


Fluffed Up Feeding Time

by KnightNuraStar



Series: Tail fluff [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Merpeople, Cuddling & Snuggling, Feeding, Grooming, Ocean, Papa!Sendak, Seals (Animals), Seaweed Forest, Smol!Lance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2019-01-05 09:52:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12187704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnightNuraStar/pseuds/KnightNuraStar
Summary: Today was the day that Lance is in for a little Surprise.Lance didn't like said surprise.Thankfully he got some help from an unlikely source.





	Fluffed Up Feeding Time

**Author's Note:**

> This idea is based on a youtube video about a mother otter and her cub. How the mother otter fluffed her baby up so much that he could only float around while she went to go feed. 
> 
> Sendak is forced to do the same thing too Lance. 
> 
> Though, Lance won't be alone in his floating.
> 
> Mia and Gabby are owned by my amazing and lovely friend Looz-y! Please go check out their art as they are amazing and I love her moms. <3 
> 
> ALSO PLEASE NOTE THAT SOME BIG ANNOUNCEMENT WILL HAPPEN TODAY! During the night I will be posting some major things on my tumblr blog so please read them. I'll post some on my Ao3 profile as well, but certain thing I can't say since AO3 doesn't allow it. 
> 
> Anyway enjoy the papa!Sendak!

Lance giggled as his father determinedly groomed him all over. Blowing air into his fur to the point where Lance resembled a giant puffball that could barely move. It made Lance shriek with laughter and giggles that caught the attention of a few cubs that were close by. Getting a few parents to struggle in their own grooming as their cubs wiggled in their arms to go play with the bubbly cub.

"Be good," Sendak spoke, getting his cub to cheekily stick his tongue out at him.

Sendak rolled his eyes before he groomed Lance's face a bit before deeming him ready. With a gentle kiss to Lance's forehead, the child watched in wonder as he was set to float in the ocean waters as his father vanished beneath the surface. Lance's eyes went comically wide and his mouth opened in surprise that made a few parents chuckled as they floated with their young sleeping on their bodies.

To them, it was normal for parents to do this as the waters were colder making them more sensitive to the young they cared for. So the tactic was to fluff them up to the point where they were unsinkable and go hunting beneath the water's surface. Of course, parents were never too far from their young and could easily get back to them in a few powerful strokes of their fins.

But, Lance did not know this information as he continued to float around in circles with a shocked expression on his adorable face. Soon the expression of shock went into one of distress and Lance started letting out whines as he struggled in his puffy state. Fighting around with more whines and rolling a bit before ending back up on his back once again. Tears started collecting at the corners of his eyes and soon Lance could do the only thing he knew.

"Nnniiyaaaaahh!!! Niiiiiiyyyaaaahhh!!!" Lance cried, his distress ringing out as he slapped the surface water. His distress growing more frantic that it made Sendak burst out of the water and quickly scooped his cub up as he clung desperately to Sendak. Sendak rumbled a comforting growl to Lance that helped calm the small cub, but the adult still felt a ripping of guilt inside him.

"I'm here." Sendak soothed, but worry clawed inside of him.

He knew why Lance became so distressed at his departure. Memories of when his cub lost his first family and the blasted facility they were in was still fresh in his child's mind. It was one of the reasons why Sendak chose to make a home in the colder regions of the world. There were more galran seals in the area, food was plentiful and very rarely do human make a presence in the area.

But, at the time Sendak had come during the warmer seasons where he could dive into the water with Lance hanging onto him. So the little surprise of being left on the surface was too upsetting for his cub and Sendak instantly came back to his side. Still, the two needed to eat in order to survive and Sendak needed to figure out how to preoccupy his cub while he was on the hunt.

"Excuse me..."

"Yes?" Sendak rumbled looking over... looking down to see the smiling face of mermaid seal. Her fins working in order to make sure she gave the galran father space along with staying adrift in that one spot. Long raven black hair curled around the mother as she held her wiggling cub who looked at Lance with a curious violet gaze. Sendak noticed the purple in the small cub's fur along with the large ears and slightly larger fins. He was only a little surprised to see that this cub was both merseal and galran.

Then again it wasn't uncommon in the area he chose to live in. 

"My name is Mia mate of Gabby. This is our son, Keith." She spoke, her introduction polite and respectful.

But, Sendak was shaking as he knew who this Gabby was. He had seen the massive size of the galran, almost as big as him, along with her powerful strikes she would do the enemies or food she hunted. So to see this tiny little merseal and knowing that she had a child with Gabby. 

Well... Sendak had much respect for the other. 

"I am Sendak." Sendak greeted, nuzzling Lance who was still upset with being left alone. Thankfully, his small cub was now looking at the strangers with curiosity and even gave a fluffy tail waves to an equally fluffed out Keith. Who gave a small wave back as he continued to stare intently at Lance. 

"Well Sendak, I was wondering if you like to try something with me?" Mia asked, her smile gentle and yet he facial features being only slightly nervous. 

"I'm listening," Sendak spoke, all the while grooming Lance again and blowing air into his fur. 

"Well, I have to go hunting as well and since Gabby is off for patrols right now. I was wondering if you want to have our cubs floating together while we hunt? This way it will distract both of them long enough for us to feed ourselves and get food for our young." Mia explained, making Sendak think for a moment as he continued his intense grooming. 

The idea was sound and Sendak knew he needed to do something for Lance was already letting out little chirps of hunger. Mia looked trustworthy enough and Sendak could see how merseal hunts in order to teach Lance. As galrans hunt in a much different way than their more slender and smaller species of merfolk. 

"This is acceptable." Sendak agreed, soon wondering why Mia seemed to have an even brighter smile on her face. 

Gently, Mia placed her puffball into the water and gently let go as the small cub started going around in circles. Keith let out a small chirp for his mother, but Mia held herself as Sendak slowly did the same thing. Lance seemed reluctant to go, but as soon as he caught sight of Keith his child calmed down. Instinct clicked in both of their minds and quickly two paws clasped tightly around each other. Once the two settled the two parents dove under the water as their children floated in the gentle currents of the ocean. 

Now, without the cries of his cub Sendak was able to focus on the hunt. His sense drawing him towards a large squid that didn't stand a chance against his massive claws. Sendak rumbled with pride at his catch and tore into the flesh with greed as he consumed the prey animal. In his feast, the large galran was able to watch Mia as she used her own tactic to catch her meal. The slim merseal waiting against the ice as a few penguins dropped into the cold water. 

When a prey was decided Sendak watched in amusement and acknowledgment as Mia was able to single a large bird out. Using her tail to smashed down onto the head of the bird causing it to be disoriented before placing the finishing blow. Mia puffed her chest in pride at her kill as the penguin was large and young so the meat will be extra nutritious. In a rare show of respect, Sendak rumbled out to Mia for her kill and even initiated a trade. Something that Mia seemed to glow brighter with as she gave Sendak a leg while he gave her three tentacles. 

The two finished their meals and hunted a little more for themselves before finding something for their young to enjoy. The two eventually tag teaming in hunting some salmon and successfully catching two big ones for their young. When the two came up to the surface they saw Lance snoozing beside Keith who seemed to keep a vigilant watch over Lance as they continued to float. 

"Thank you, Mia, for helping me on the hunt," Sendak spoke, bowing his head towards the merseal who blushed and waved her fins. 

"Don't worry Sendak! It was my pleasure! I should thank you as well for I never really caught a salmon this big." Mia explained, marveling at the large fish. 

Suddenly a roar echoed through the area causing a few cubs to jolt awake crying and a few adults to grumble awake from their sleep. Lance was one of the cubs that awoke with a fright and let out a whine while Keith tried to nuzzle away his frightened tears. Sendak immediately went to his crying cub and tried to bring him into his arms...

... Only for Keith to growl at him. 

"Aw, isn't that sweet!" Mia cooed, watching as her son glared at Sendak and even showed him his baby fangs in warning. 

'This little sea urchin.' Sendak thought, glaring down at Keith who didn't seem at all fazed. Thankfully, Mia came in to bring her cup into her arms allowing Sendak to quickly snatch up his own. 

The two parents already floating onto their backs when Sendak noticed a massive form coming up from below the merseal. Seeing no panic in his ally, Sendak watched as a massive female galran came up from below Mia. Allowing the merseal and cub to lay on her body as they gentle floated on top of the ocean's surface. 

"Mia! We have come back victorious as always." Gabby spoke, nuzzling Keith and giving kisses to Mia as she held the two close to her chest. 

"No injuries?" Mia asked, looking over her mate and nuzzled the other's neck when she didn't see anything. 

"No! Our enemies ran as soon as they saw us." Gabby laughed, getting Keith to flap his ears in pride for his mother. 

None of the family noticing the crisis Sendak seemed to be having. With Mia on Gabby's massive body the instant size difference was apparent and one that made Sendak respect the tiny thing even more. Since he did not know how she was able to survive the encounter and give birth to their... interesting cub. He decided to lock away the thoughts and questions forever as he didn't want to know the answer to that cosmic mystery. 

"Are you enjoying your meal cub?" Sendak asked, watching as Lance messily tore into the fish. 

"Good!" Lance chirped, smashing his claws into the pink meat and gobbling it up with glee. Salmon was his cub's favorite and Sendak tried to treat the other with as much of it as he can. 

Soon, his cub was full and the night was slowly descending into the territory. Sendak groomed Lance's face a bit before placing the other onto his back as they headed towards solid land. It wasn't good to stay in the water when darkness came for predators used the night to snatch up any unsuspecting prey. Cubs were the most vulnerable at this time and Sendak had faced many foes when he made his journey towards the cold seas. 

Some galrans and merseals chose the beaches to rest for the night while others chose the thick ice that covered the sea this time of year. Sendak decided to go to the beach this time as the incident a few days ago with killer whales was still fresh in his mind. Even his cub looked at the ice with a little apprehension and only seemed relieved once they were on the solid sandy ground. 

"Play?" Lance asked, a little hopeful as they continued to journey on the sandy beach. 

Sendak looked towards the sun seeing a little more light the galran nodded his head once he had chosen a spot for their resting. Lance squealed in delight and slipped off of Sendak's back in order to play around in the sand. His parent watching over him carefully before his eyes wandered towards the mass of bodies on the other side of the beach. A part of Sendak knew that he was being petty and not joining in on the welcomed shared warmth the colony gave to each other. 

He knew that he was being unfair to his cub when he didn't really allow him to play with the other young ones. 

He knew this and... he was guilty. 

But, there was always fear in Sendak's mind. 

Fear on the colony to be just like his old one. Of a colony that Sendak thought he could take pride in, only to be betrayed when human nets were thrown into the water and he was left for dead as soon as he was caught in one. He watched others be slaughtered because of humans and of cubs being taken from their parents. He remembered calling out for the others to get them to help him and the other colony members that were trapped in the hunters' nets. 

But, the cowards left. 

Never once looking back. 

'Disgusting... they were no galran....' Sendak thought, leaning down to nuzzle Lance as he came into Sendak's arm. The small cub tired out from his playing and settling into his father's massive arm for a good nights rest. Sendak rumbled towards Lance and give him a soft kiss on his forehead that made Lance give out a pleased purr. The two just about to close their eyes when the sound of something massive moving in the sand caught their attention. 

Sendak raised a brow as he saw a few galrans and merseals making their way over to him. Three, being some that he recognized as Mia, Gabby and Keith sleepily made their way towards him. All around bodies dropped onto the sandy ground and snores filled the silent air that accompanied Sendak and his cub. Sendak wasn't able to say anything to the family as they flopped beside his right and a massive form flopped on his left. 

Lance who was at first shocked, didn't seem to mind the warm bodies that were pressed close to his father. In fact, he gave a content little chirp that was replied back by a few tired ones before falling asleep into the furry chest and arm of his father. All the while leaving Sendak to stew in his shocked state. 

'.... what in the name of galran just happened?'


End file.
